Incubus Bait
by xXHanamizukiXx
Summary: Deep in the depths of Ortel Castle lies a mysterious being, with powers so terrifying, it scares the living daylights of any man or woman...at least, depending on their sexual preferences.


It had been two days since Ranzak, pro dual-wielder, had left for his solo mission, a top secret infiltration into Ortel Castle.

Or at least, that was what Aodhan had said with a twinkle in his eye. Kazemiya, Ranzak's scythe-wielding partner, had heard Gallagher whining about "Sexy in leather, love to play with that"- but then again, it was womanizing Gallagher.

Now Kazemiya and her friend, a mage called Phantom, sat at a wooden table above Rocheste's Royal Army Base. Every once in a while the two peered down hoping to see some sign of their Chiulin-clad friend.

"Where is he? Kazemiya stared down at Brakis's head as he strode around in the courtyard.

Phantom yawned. "Chill, he's probably slacking off somewhere, or glaring at the marketplace while holding an empty money bag."

Just then, Brakis's voice boomed loudly; **"HA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, MY BOY!" **Kazemiya flew down the stairs and nearly fell over in shock as she took in Ranzak's appearance.

Love bites on the neck.

Handcuff scars on his wrists.

Armor torn all over the place.

Kazemiya dropped her jaw. "OH MY GODDESS, WHAT HAPPENED?"

Phantom blinked and clutched her staff.

Ranzak looked up at them.

"I swear to Morrighan, I'm NEVER doing that again." He stalked off, leaving Kazemiya and Phantom standing on the narrow steps.

Phantom rested her chin on Kaze's shoulder, peering at the dual wielder. "What was that, Kaze?"

Kaze shrugged. "I don't think he finished the quest. He looks pissed off."

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

"Kaze, I would like you to take on this quest in Ortel Castle." The scythe wielder snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Yes sir! Um…." She wavered for a second, biting her lip. Aodhan nodded. "Yes, it is the quest that Ranzak failed to accomplish. For…erm…_various_ reasons." Behind him, Gallagher snorted.

"Anyway," Aodhan continued, while shooting a death glare at Gallagher; "I'd like you to finish this by the end of today."

"Yes sir!" Kaze gathered her stuff together while Phantom lazily lounged nearby. Cocking an eyebrow, the mage leaned forward and whispered; "I'd find out what the hell happened to Ranzak if I were you, he's been sort of freaked towards all female magic users ever since he came back."

"No need to tell me, yesterday I asked him if he'd seen my Palalas, and he shrieked and ran away." Kazemiya made a face. "You think it's an enchantress or something? They can be really beautiful at first glance, but most of them are old hags in reality."

Phantom shrugged. "Whatever it is, you better get rid of it. Otherwise your meat shield will be socially disabled for life."

The boat ride to Ortel Castle was dreary as mist covered the ship like a smothering blanket. After arriving, Kazemiya began her infiltration into the fortress. She shuddered as she snapped her fingers and peered around the corner to see two dead monsters, thread-like scars across their bodies. As she descended further into the castle, a pinkish glow caught her attention.

"_What is that?"_

Cautiously, Kaze peered into the room.

On top of a VERY embellished room lay a figure in smooth, tight black leather. Kaze gasped as the figure sat up.

Brown hair.

A smooth, pale face.

Gleaming red eyes.

The feminine figure snickered, and then stretched-bones cracked, limbs glowed. The fine, beautiful features of the Succubus's face gave way to something more…masculine.

The Incubus yawned and raised his eyebrows, glancing at Kazemiya. He rarely discriminated against any kind of victim, regardless of gender, or looks. Just as long as they weren't large and hard to pin down like that giant with the crude block of a weapon.

And he found it highly amusing whenever a silly man came in and got all excited…until they realized the true gender of the opponent.

Smirking, he beckoned with a finger to the now extremely horrified scythe wielder.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

Aodhan sighed. "This is bad, even Kaze failed?"

Phantom's eyes widened. What had taken both Ranzak and Kazemiya out?

Ranzak stared anxiously at the door-wait, what was that?

"KAZE!" He ran over Gallagher as the mercenary was coming in and stepped on his face (unintentionally) as he struggled to get up.

The magician was slowly walking along, her scythe dragging behind her. As Phantom, Aodhan, and Ranzak got closer, they suddenly stopped running. Ranzak shuddered…

Kaze looked at him.

"Now I see why you were scarred for days."

And Ranzak swore to himself that he would never, EVER, enter that particular section of the castle again.


End file.
